La Gran Travesía
by Jamincillo
Summary: Una maldición invade a Hogwarts. Y 4 personas deberán tratar de salvar a toda la escuela de la maldición. Un fan fic donde hay de todo, acción, aventuras, suspenso, terror, intriga, romance etc. Lean


Este es otro de mis fans fictions que espero que les guste. Esta dedicado a la Pirrurris. Y creo que no hace falta especificar que los personajes que ustedes ya saben no me pertenecen a mi si no a la malvada de Rowling.  
  
"Una maldición invade a Hogwarts. Y 4 personas deberán tratar de salvar a toda la escuela de la maldición. Un fan fic donde hay de todo, acción, aventuras, suspenso, terror, intriga, romance etc.".  
  
La Gran Travesía  
  
Primer Capitulo. Los 4 elegidos.  
  
Era un día frió y turbulento. La mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigieron al gran Comedor con grandes abrigos para disfrutar el Desayuno. Aquel desayuno, no seria como los demás... El Profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su mesa y comenzó a hablar. Todos estaban atentos y a la vez nerviosos... la típica tranquilidad de Dumbledore había desaparecido de su rostro. Ahora tenia cara de pánico, cara débil.  
  
- Algo extrañamente esta comenzando a ocurrir a Hogwarts- comenzó a explicar Dumbledore - algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo me puedo explicar. Y necesitamos a alguien que trate de detenerlo, un héroe. Yo ya estoy muy viejo para esto...- Todos estaban tiesos, todos intercambiaban miradas de terror, de suspenso.  
  
- Hogwarts, esta desapareciendo... una sombra, un vació, un no se que, se esta extendiendo - explicaba Dumbledore - Lo se, se que es imposible, pero no lo es. Esto se esta extendiendo, y desde luego, es una maldición de... Voldemort ¿o de quien mas? Inconcebible, inaudito. Eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que no podemos huir, no tenemos con que comunicarnos, no entiendo lo que ha pasado. Hay un campo de fuerza alrededor de Hogwarts que impide la entrada o la salida de señales-. Todos tenían cara de miedo. Alice miraba a Draco. Una mirada que no se puede describir, y Draco le correspondía a su mirada de terror de ¿qué haremos?.  
  
- Estuve buscando en libros en la madrugada y hace unas horas. No he encontrado nada referente a esto. Pero encontré algo similar y es nuestra única esperanza-.  
  
- No puede ser- murmuraban algunos. Nadie podía evitar terror.  
  
- ¿No podrían salvarnos los del exterior?- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw. Dumbledore escucho y negó con la cabeza - Ahora no nos podemos confiar del exterior, no sabemos nada del exterior, no sabemos si ellos saben. Además, no creo que haya libro que explique esto que no haya en Hogwarts. Y es mas fácil que alguien de aquí de dentro nos salve, a que alguien de fuera. Hogwarts esta protegido para que nadie, absolutamente nadie sin mi permiso pueda entrar, y no se pueden comunicar conmigo. Así que tendrían mas trabajo que nosotros.-  
  
Algunos sollozaron. Otros simplemente se quedaron helados sin poder hacer gesto alguno.  
  
- Este vació que se esta extendiendo por Hogwarts comienza por la Torre Norte. Si no me equivoco, Hogwarts podría quedar invadido en un mes. Así que tenemos un mes para salvar a Hogwarts, y salvarnos a nosotros mismos. Esa es nuestra única esperanza- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Hasta los Profesores estaban tensos y nerviosos.  
  
- Lo que encontré parecido, en la Sección Prohibida fue el hechizo Keldem, que este evita salir de un lugar, y entrar a ese lugar, un tipo de encierro. ¿pero quien nos explica el vació que nos esta invadiendo?. Según el libro, este hechizo, al no deshabilitarse comienza a dominar sobre el lugar , haciendo cada vez mas pequeño el espacio. Pero esto no me cabe en la cabeza. Apenas ayer por la tarde, podíamos entrar y salir de Howgarts, podíamos comunicarnos con el exterior. Y ahora en la madrugada, no. El Profesor de Encantamientos, el Profesor Flitwich, ha tratado de hacer el contra-hechizo pero no funciona-. El profesor Flitwich bajo la cabeza.  
  
- Y según dice el libro. Este oscuro encantamiento, tiene dos contra- hechizos. El mas sencillo es el que ha intentado el Profesor Flitwich, y el otro, es nuestra única salvación. Y no es contra-hechizo, si no, una poción, la Hoerbeiler. El profesor Snape sabe en que consiste, pero no tiene los ingredientes, he aquí el problema. Conseguir los ingredientes para realizar la Poción...- El profesor fue interrumpido por un estudiante de Hufflepuff.  
  
- ¿Y los retratos?, profesor ¿no podríamos atravesar por ellos?-  
  
- No. Contestó Dumbledore - No hay paso al exterior, estamos encerrados-.  
  
- Profesor- dijo una alumna de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger - ¿El giratiempos?-. Muchos desconocían ese objeto y se quedaron extrañados. Al oír eso Dumbledore se le ilumino el rostro -No había pensado en eso Señorita Granger, quizás sea nuestra salvación. Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿me haría el favor de ir por el giratiempos?-. La profesora Mcgonagall se apresuro y salió del gran Comedor.  
  
Todos estuvieron en silencio. Esperando a la profesora Mcgonagall. Cuando llego todos voltearon hacia ella, la siguieron hasta que le dio el giratiempos al profesor Dumbledore que se lo coloca y dio unas cuantas vueltas. Nadie entendió nada y no paso nada. -No- insinuó Dumbledore - Estamos atrapados, hasta el tiempo esta congelado, quizas... mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando y han pasado 10 horas, haya solo ha pasado un segundo -. Nadie hablo.  
  
- Así, que nuestra única esperanza, por ahora es la Poción Hoerbeiler- dijo Dumbledore. - Aquí en Hogwarts, como muchos saben, hay muchos pasadizos, lugares secretos y enigmas...- el profesor fue interrumpido de nuevo por Hermione Granger.  
  
- Profesor. ¡El cuarto de requerimiento!-. Todos esperaron que de nuevo a Dumbledore se le iluminara el rostro pero no fue así y negó con la cabeza - Lo que necesitamos no puede estar en el cuarto de requerimiento, seria hasta mas peligroso encontrarlo ahí- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore nervioso.  
  
- Siguiendo. Hay aquí en Hogwarts, un subterráneo. Uno que nadie se ha animado a entrar en años, y que según sé, encontraríamos ahí 4 de los 7 ingredientes que necesitamos. Dos los tiene el Profesor Snape y el otro, no tengo idea de donde conseguirlo-. Todos comenzaron a suspirar y a "darse por vencidos". - Tranquilicémonos. Tenemos que confiar en nosotros, esto no significa la derrota, esto no significa vencernos. Tenemos que luchar, quizas encontremos allí los cinco ingredientes, o quizas encontremos solo tres, pero esto no significará que no iremos ahí, al Subterráneo Letal, a intentar, salvar nuestras vidas-  
  
Muchos asintieron, muchos otros gimieron. Y muchos otros al igual que Draco estaban a punto de romper en llanto.  
  
- Para no hacer esto mas largo, y para no asustarlos. Les aviso. Solo podrán ir cuatro personas allí a tratar de salvarnos a todos. No arriesgare a todo el colegio. Será uno por cada casa. Los jefes de casa me han dado los nombres pero antes de esto necesito que los que tengo en esta lista, sean voluntarios para esta Gran travesía en busca de nuestra salvación-.  
  
Todos levantaron la mano. Todos sin excepción alguna. (Hasta Neville tenia levantada la mano).  
  
- Bueno.. menciono a los nombres que tengo en esta lista.-  
  
Todos estaban nerviosos y se miraban unos a otros. Esperaban en quienes depositarían toda su confianza y esperanza.  
  
- De Ravenclaw, Alice Knowles-  
  
Alice, una chica alta de pelo castaño se levanto de la mesa de ravenclaw y avanzó. Nadie aplaudió ni votorio. Nadie hizo exclamación alguna. - De Hufflepuff, Benjamín Órurik- Un chico algo rechoncho, nervioso avanzó hacia la mesa de los Profesores detrás de Alice - De Slytherin, Draco Malfoy- Draco, avanzó al igual que los dos pasados hacia la mesa de los Profesores. Insólitamente, no estaba sonriendo por destacar de los demás - Y de Gryffindor, Harry Potter- Harry avanzó, detrás de los otros tres y se coloco a lado de Benjamín.  
  
- Ellos, son en quienes confiaremos para que nos salven- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Disculpen, si les quite el apetito. No podía ocultarlo. Tan solo me queda avisarles que ellos desde hoy comenzaran con la gran Travesía, ustedes seguirán con las clases normales, y desde luego. Prohibidísimo ir a las torres norte. Ahora si ¡A comer!- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Aparecieron los platos llenos de comida. Los elegidos no pudieron observar nada después de eso pues Dumbledore los dirigió a un cuarto oscuro a lado de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
¡Por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber como les esta pareciendo la historia! Muchas gracias. Capitulo 2, pronto. 


End file.
